Imoogi
Imoogi 'is a secondary antagonist in the ''Galatune series. She is a fierce and terrifying Dragon as well as one of the oldest living beings on Lyra. Throughout her lifetime, she has witnessed the rise of the United Lyric World Government, the fall of the Old Kingdoms, and the birth of the first Notre. Brave champions throughout the ages have sought her secret wisdom, and vast knowledge, but she cares little for the plights of lesser creatures. She has a feral heart governed solely by the laws of nature itself. She believes that the strong devour the weak and she increases her own power by slaying and eating her fellow Dragons. Appearance Hybrid form Imoogi is shown here in one of her favorite forms, a half-Lyric half-Dragon form. As such she has features and characteristics from both forms combined together. She has long straight white hair, with hard purple scales acting like armor around her body and dark tinted Lyric skin. She has orange wild eyes, with dark purple lips and dragon scales on both sides of her face. She also has long elegant Lyric ears with earrings and two long antlers, and she resides in a elegant feminine hourglass figure. Imoogi has a long tail with the inner portion revealing the soft dark Lyric skin, and the outer portion protected by her purple scales. The tip has long white hair, and a bandage wrapped around it. Imoogi's legs are comprised of her dragonic form, featuring her long Dragon legs, with sharp talons, that give the impression of thigh high boots, and high heels. Her pelvis and the sides of her torso are also comprised of her purple dragonic scales. Her shoulders are likewise comprised of her dragonic scales giving the image of shoulder pads and her arms and hands also consist of these features. Her head, neck, chest and stomach are all comprised of her dark Lyric skin. Imoogi also has a pair of traditional dragonic wings, with the outer portion consisting of the same purple scales as the rest of her body and the inner portion consisting of a light pink pigmentation. The wings have a pointed spike or bone protruding out from the top as well. Imoogi wears a few accessories and items of clothing. She wears a white piece of cloth around her neck and breast, with a transparent elegant gown that flows beneath it. She also wears gems and jewels attach to a string across her chest and wears dragonic rings and emblems attached to her cloth. Imoogi also wears a metallic ankle bracelet on her left ankle, with two metallic leg garters, one on each leg. Imoogi also wears a metallic wrist guard on her right wrist and a metallic arm band on her left arm. She also has two metallic rings, one on her left hand's middle finger and the other on her right hand's index finger. Finally, she has a number of energy beam-like aura's rotating around her. Celestial form ' ' Imoogi's Celestial form is massive and long,and greatly resembles a serpentine like Dragon. She has a turquoise tongue with glowing orange eyes that seem to be completely absent of the iris and pupil. Rather the entire sclera is orange and emits a light orange glow. Imoogi has a thin but long snake like body with four legs, two which act like hind legs and two front legs which also seem to function as hands. Each leg has razor sharp talons, coupled with three fingers and opposable thumbs. Her body consists of strong plated purple scales, on her sides and back. Some portions of her body also seem to have stronger and thicker scales such as her knees and her shoulders. Her belly consists of smooth pink ventral scales that covers the underside of her body. She has sharp white hairy spike like protrusions (the same color as her hair in her Hybrid form) that stars from her head and follows her spine all the way to her tail. She also has flowy white hair from the back of her head, a small white goatee and white hair flowing from her elbows and the back of her shins. Imoogi has a long snout with two brown antlers extending from the back of her head. She also has two long white whiskers jutting from below her nostrils. Imoogi wears very little in this form, as she doesn't need any physical armor for protection, but she does wear a few accessories. Imoogi wears two metallic bands on her antlers, with a deep blue marble stone in each of them. She also wears metallic wristbands on both her wrists and her ankles. Imoogi also wears a metallic ring on her middle toe on her left foot, and another metallic ring on her index finger on her right hand. Finally, she wears a metallic septum nose ring and has a strange metallic chest guard with a red undercover and a light blue crystal in the center. Personality Imoogi is cold, fierce, heartless, and impish. She enjoys consuming powerful warriors and toying with her prey, and has devised a cruel method for doing just that. She often takes the form of a lovely damsel in distress to lure unsuspecting warriors into cat-and-mouse quests to "slay the dragon". Although she has no real interest in romance, she entertains herself by beguiling men with her arousing facade. She never tires of the look of terror on a warrior's face when he discovers that the woman of his dreams is in fact the terrible Dragon behind his quest. She also has a penchant for irony and poetic justice. When hunting her fellow Dragons, she often begins the hunt by taking the form of one of the fallen warriors who once sought to slay her. Weapons & Abilities Like all Dragons, Imoogi is capable of a vast majority of capabilities. Including energy based attacks and countless unique abilities that are unknown. *'''Throwing Knives: Imoogi has a pair of throwing knives and daggers that she uses on individuals she doesn't consider to be worthy of her time or effort. *'Ageless:' Like all Dragons, Imoogi is unaffected by the streams of time. *'Celestial Form:' Like all Dragons, Imoogi can transform at will into her true Celestial Dragon form. *'Dracotempest:' One of Imoogi's signature abilities, she summons and control the primal forces of nature and uses it in a powerful attack. *'Fire Breath:' Imoogi can breathe fire from her mouth and her nostrils. *'Flight:' Like all Dragons, Imoogi is capable of flight in every form, regardless of whether or not a form has wings. *'Hybridization:' Imoogi often resides in a hybrid form. *'Plated Skin:' Imoogi is protected by hard strong scales, that act like an impregnable armor. *'Power Absorption:' Like all Dragons, Imoogi is able to absorb the abilities and powers of anything she devours. In fact, she has a great number of unknown abilities at her disposal due to this trait. *'Power Amplification:' Imoogi's power is unknown, as she is one of the oldest being on Lyra and has had thousands of years to accumulate and consolidate her own power. Trivia *Imoogi's name is actually the name of the Korean mythological serpent. According to the legend Imoogi's were gigantic serpents that sought out young virgins, and after devouring them they would transform into Korean Dragons. *Imoogi was seemingly inspired by Shim Hyung-rae's 2007 film Dragon Wars. *Imoogi's Celestial form seems to be greatly inspired by Shenron from Akira Toriyama's Dragonball Z. *Imoogi is 9,800 years old. *Imoogi once took on the form of a Notre, calling herself "Notre Ebony". While in this form, the Aberration Index coded Imoogi at a threat level of 2446. Gallery 61969323_2348896535436079_3935275012004511744_o.jpg|Imoogi pillow case 61986983_2348896508769415_8433322951763296256_o.jpg|Chibi Imoogi 12494011_1551269518532122_8201249413194928258_o.jpg|Imoogi with old game information 18010930_1836975406628197_6618827447928354434_n.jpg|Imoogi cake 17917729_1836975623294842_101245839101801239_o.jpg|Cose up of Imoogi cake 17973660_1836975509961520_4343991756465828063_o.jpg|Close up of Imoogi cake - head 17991551_1836975459961525_7135145258543708072_o.jpg|Side view of Imoogi cake head 27173865_1994287044230365_4694267647973387648_o.jpg|Imoogi statue 26952257_1994287157563687_1823486905641212253_o.jpg|Close up of Imoogi statue - hand 19575356_1994287160897020_6316904477421914476_o.jpg|Close up of Imoogi statue - foot 26952083_1994287164230353_7759078113726428258_o.jpg|Close up of Imoogi statue - scales 26910823_1994287074230362_5460638502869755431_o.jpg|Close up of Imoogi statue - head 18222028_1849091188749952_1160461871046518872_n.jpg|Small Imoogi statue 885117_1579246202401120_7877727796297402954_o.jpg|Imoogi in Celestial form with Eron Roarsonbeard on a poster for Glorycon - April 23, 2016 13040955_1604088673250206_4678098531460284322_o.jpg|Imoogi in her Hybrid form with the Galatune logo 13490820_1645949745730765_1425470423321625863_o.jpg|Imoogi in her Celestial form with Kickstarter date - July 1 14195235_1684787078513698_1819581620609432974_o.jpg|Imoogi in her Celestial form with funded with Kickstarter 20747990_1910698205922583_1445599910130086917_o.jpg|Imoogi in her Celestial form with Galatune logo 27654986_2004327663226303_2280274763272789029_n.jpg|Imoogi in her Celestial form on a poster for the 1st annual Breaking Limits Tournament for Galatune 85067017_2563594103966320_3603900662867296256_o.jpg|Imoogi's character valentine Category:Dragon Category:Champion